


Get up

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, No Sex, Spanking, dworin - Freeform, learning limits, mental power play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Dwalin's been put in charge of waking Thorin up for his royal duties, but the young prince is being a royal brat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get up

**Author's Note:**

> spanking for ladynorthstar

It was early in the morning when the birds began to chirp and Thrain called for his son who was still sleeping. The elder prince sent Fundin's son to retrieve the sleeping princeling. Dwalin bowed to his father and marched his way to the young prince's door, not bothering to knock. He huffed when he was the sleeping dwarf nestled in the sheets.

 

“Get your pretty arse out of bed”

 

Thorin groaned and rolled his face into his pillow.

 

“Oh ain't ye being a brat”

 

Dwalin grabbed the sheets and ripped them off the bed. The young prince groaned and laid still in his undergarments. The larger dwarf let out an annoyed hiss and grabbed the bratty prince's ankles, yanking him down the bed till his hips hanged over the edge and his feet touched the ground. The pillow that the prince slept on conveniently brought along as Thorin held it close and continued to sleep. Dwalin growled at the relaxed bit of royalty he had to answer to.  
  
  


“Ye stuck up princeling”

 

Thorin shifted with the slightest sound of victory breathing through his nostrils. The larger dwarf glared and refused to let the privileged prince defeat him. His tattooed hands pounced on the area of the bed near the princes shoulders and propped his torso above the prince's back. Dwalin rocked his hips hard into Thorin's rear, making sure the prince felt the erection he caused.

 

The young prince perked his head up and glanced behind him with sleepy eyes just starting to wake. The slightest glimpse of intrigued in his face as his pupils danced around the dwarf's body. Dwalin's lips curled at the prince's curious eyes.

 

“Oh ye would wake up for that...”  
  


  
Dwalin hummed and rolled his hips against the prince's arse slowly. The prince exhaled deeply resting back on his pillow and letting the sensation relax his body. Dwalin chuckled and stopped.

 

“Don't think so.”

 

Dwalin pushed himself up and gave Thorin's arse a firm spank. Thorin let out a quiet gasp into the pillow as his spine curved slightly. Dwalin's brow raised with intrigue and he wound up his hand for a harder it. The pleasant sound of the impact reached his ears as he watched the prince's head almost raise off the pillow. Dwalin let out a malevolent chuckle through his teeth, leaning over the prince's back to whisper.  
  
  
  
 _“What time is it?”_

 

He spanked the young prince before he could respond and felt the dwarf curl beneath him. Thorin's hair brushed into Dwalin's beard as his head tilted back for the slightest breath that almost sounded like a moan. The larger dwarf shifted his nose through the prince's locks till he found his pierced ear.

 

“Is it 1?”

 

Thorin's rear was spanked again with that battle worn hand trying to force his gasp to pitch higher. The prince arched himself until his head pressed into Dwalin's neck and the dwarf rolled his cheek against the princeling.

 

“Don't think so.”

 

Dwalin moved his nose against Thorin's cheek, rubbing around and gently biting it with his lips.

 

“Is it two?”

 

The dwarf could feel the playful smile that stretched across the prince's face. Dwalin spanked Thorin again though his strength was slightly diminished from the position. The moment his hand contacted the prince's cheek he gripped it firmly, pressing his thumb into the clothed crease and stretching it away as he squeezed. Thorin moaned as Dwalin sneaked his nose down the prince's neck and nibbled with his teeth. The prince snickered and looked down to Dwalin.  Realizing the prince's manipulative taunts, Dwalin held back a growl as he pushed Thorin's head back into the bed. His ears could still hear the faint chuckles as the prince continued to relish in his influence over the dwarf.

 

“Cocky bastard”

 

Dwalin quickly pulled Thorin's breeches to his ankles and bit the perfectly round arse gently. Thorin yelped and before he could look behind him, Dwalin's hand smacked his rear hard and pulled out a loud gasp from the prince. The dwarf hurled Thorin's hips up and slid his knee underneath to prop that royal arse higher for easier punishment.  
  
  
  
“Now brat, what time is it?”

 

Thorin grinned to himself and murmured into his pillow while he slyly looked back.

 

“24”  
  
  
  
Dwalin hit harder, curling his fingers around the reddened, bare skin. The prince let out a loving groan as he pushed himself up. When the sting left he glanced back through his locks, seducing another to come. Dwalin smiled and obliged with another hit, harder than the last. He wondered how far he could push the prince's voice before it cracked into something so high pitched and unfitting for a royal.

 

“Time?”

 

“14.”

 

A low chuckle crawled up the prince's back as it was followed by another firm smack that sent him curling in delight. Dwalin watched those black locks whip in the air in unison with the wonderful sound of the prince's voice on the edge between a grown dwarf and one not yet matured. Thorin laid back down and raised his hips higher, trying to control where the next hit would land, somewhere that would take a bit more precision to hit. Dwalin noticed and teased the princeling, aiming the next smack further away from the spreading crease revealing the target hidden between.

 

A pitiful pout came from the prince as he arched his hips further trying to expose his enticing entrance for one perfect hit. Dwalin rolled his lip under his teeth trying to contain himself. His hand begging to caress a finger against the tightly closed hole. The dwarf forced himself to spank the prince's thigh but the subtle grunt that followed was far from those satisfying yelps. Dwalin growled at his loss of power and Thorin could sense his frustration. The prince chuckled and shifted his hips tauntingly.

 

“It seems you have a problem.”

 

Dwalin hissed and pinched the soft red skin of the prince's rear. He let out a satisfied growl when the prince mewled.

 

“Seems you've finally woken up. I'll let your father know right now.”  
  
  
  
Dwalin grinned victoriously as the prince whipped his head back with hateful glare and the serious tone that followed.

 

“ **Don't you dare...”**  
  
  


Dwalin snickered as he finally regained control and grabbed the prince's hair, tilting his head back.

 

“I'd like to see you stop me”

 

Thorin yelped a high pitched moan as Dwalin hit his rear with two perfectly positioned fingers spanking his teasing hole. A dark and satisfying growl resonated from Dwalin's chest at the pathetic lust driven cry.

 

“What's my name?”

 

Another sharp moan filled the dwarf's ear, followed abruptly by a snarl. Thorin glared knowing he lost his influence over the dwarf.

 

“What's the matter princeling? Not getting what you want?”

 

“ _Bastard...”_

 

Dwalin spanked him again and repeated.

 

“What's my name?”

 

Thorin clenched his teeth trying to stifle his moans.

 

“Oh ye going to be like that aren't ye?”

 

The dwarf sneaked his large fingers to massage the princes hole, lovingly erasing that snarling expression from the prince's face. Still Thorin fought weakly to hold his moans locked up tight. Dwalin slipped his arm under the prince's hips and hoisted him up high as he licked the prince's hole relentlessly. Thorin dangled and gripped onto his pillow, failing now to hold back his mewls. Dwalin stopped and dropped the prince, spanking him quickly after Thorin fell back onto his knee. Thorin curled and moaned a whimper.

 

“Dwalin!”

 

Dwalin chuckled and patted the prince's cheeks.

 

“How do you spell it?”

 

Thorin's body twitched, waiting for the next hit to come but there was nothing.  He looked back over his shoulder to see the bemused expression on Dwalin's face. The prince let out a light laugh and fell back onto his pillow.

 

“D”

 

Dwalin smiled and gave his prince a rewarding spank, but avoided hitting the prince's perked hole. Thorin moaned into his pillow.

 

“W”

 

The next hit was lighter but was followed by a squeeze to his rear. Thorin's lips curled with amusement.

 

“A”

 

Dwalin rubbed his finger tip against Thorin's hole before he gave it a good spank that curled his favourite sound out of the prince. After Thorin finished his arch and rested on his pillow he rutted his hips against Dwalin's knee, rubbing his stiffened cock for attention. Dwalin groaned and mimicked the prince's actions as he watched Thorin's spine curl into him.

 

“B”

 

Dwalin laughed and lifted Thorin's hips with his arm and readied his hand for a forceful spank. He snapped his hand against the prince's rear and Thorin hissed and shouted into his pillow in pain. Dwalin recoiled his hand quickly regretting how much strength he put into that spank. Carefully he placed his hand over the bruised skin and rubbed it gently until the prince relaxed over him again. The dwarf watched the prince closely before Thorin's head turned to look back at him. Dwalin leaned on his elbow and kissed his prince's ear.

 

“Sorry... I'll give you a better one.”

 

Dwalin nibbled on Thorin's ear till he mewled and curved his hips for one last spank.

 

“-Lin”

 

Dwalin chuckled and rubbed his finger against Thorin's hole before he wound up and gave the prince his pleasured spank. Thorin arched up and moaned then dropped back down and snuggled his pillow, looking at Dwalin with satisfied eyes.

 

**“DWALIN WHATS TAKEN YOU SO LONG!!!”**  
  
  


Thrain burst through the door and the two dwarves dropped their jaws in horror. Thrain glanced at them not understanding the sight and took a moment to think. The elder prince started laughing at his son.

 

“I ain't the only one that's been thinking you've been a spoiled brat lately.”

 

Thrain turned and left, laughing down the hall.

 

The two terrified dwarves let out a shaken breaths and starred at each other before they too laughed. Dwalin removed his knee and bent over, laying against the prince's back. Thorin turned his head giving the dwarf space to to rest with him.

 

“Did you hear that? Thrain's giving me permission to punish you.”  
  
  
  
Thorin gulped and hissed.

 

**“He did not!”**  
  


  
Dwalin pulled back Thorin's hair and began attacking the prince's neck with his lips. Thorin whimpered moans and struggled to get out from beneath the dwarf.

 

**“I am your prince and you will do as I say.”**

 

Dwalin chuckled and flipped Thorin on his back, putting the prince's knee's over his shoulders. He leaned down and bent Thorin over himself.

 

“Piny prince. In here I'm your King.”

 

Thorin tried to glare as he shrunk into his shoulders with a pitiful pout on his lips. Dwalin chuckled at his victory and continued the prince's morning wake up call.

 

 

 

 

 " _bastard..."_


End file.
